five_nights_at_vault_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Options
The mod comes with several options available in the terminal in the office, as well as the terminal right next to the Arena's exit. Some of them are available right from the start, others only become available after you make some progress within the quest. Options tab These are available from the start, barring the ones that need NVSE to work. *'Victory Theme:' Changes the theme heard upon completing a night. *'Clear Stats:' Completely erases all statistics acquired from completing the nights. Requires confirmation. In the terminal next to the Arena's exit, this setting is instead grouped with the stats. *'50% Faster Running:' Increases the player's speed. Might become redundant if the player changed the values of either the fMoveRunMult game setting, or their character's SpeedMult. *'Slow-Mo When Being Attacked:' Whenever a robot spots the player, the time will slow down, giving the player more time to react. Does not apply during the Ghost Challenge. *'One Additional Door:' Adds a bonus door next to the Arena's exit, to make the nights slightly less difficult. *'Save Upon Leaving The Arena:' Will make a hard save upon exiting the Arena after a completed night. *'Mercy Mode:' A special, NVSE-only setting. Its actual function is meant to be a secret; all that is known is that it makes nights slightly easier. *'Emergency Anti-Bug Settings:' Special settings meant for situations where cutscenes fail or cause consistent crashes, and the problem cannot be circumvented in any way other than forcibly disabling the cutscenes. Also has the option for forcibly speeding up the night. Cheats These are unlocked upon beating the Ultimate Night. They're mostly good for goofing around and testing things. *'No Equipment Removal:' The player's inventory is not removed from them upon entering the Arena. *'No Tracking Restrictions:' The player is able to track the positions of all the robots at once with no penalties. Actually obligatory during the Ghost Challenge. *'No Terminal Alerts:' Disables the terminals. Note that this might actually make the nights harder, due to the lack of ability to remove any absorbed radiation. *'Radiation Doesn't Last:' Any absorbed radiation is reduced to zero shortly after. *'Robots Cannot Detect You:' The robots will not react to your presence in any way. Even GlowTron will not emit radiation if approached. *'Night Length:' Changes the length of the nights, with the default being 9 minutes. Ghost Challenge Available from the start. An optional challenge where you have to avoid ever being seen, since being spotted by any robot kills you instantly. Offers bonus perks for every beaten night, which are as follows: * Charge!: Whenever you enter combat, your speed increases by 50%. Awarded for beating Night 1. * Glow-Resistant: Your radiation resistance increases by 25%. Awarded for beating Night 2. * All-Seeing Glare: Maximum enemy detection distance, can detect cloaked enemies and target them in VATS, zooming in marks the enemies with red color. Awarded for beating Night 3. * Unbreakable: Extra +10 to Damage Threshold. Awarded for beating Night 4. * Shadowbeast: 25% more damage dealt during nighttime. 50% if hand-to-hand weapons are used. Awarded for beating Night 5. * Friend of the Night: Can see better during night. Awarded for beating Night 5. * Silent Running: Running doesn't affect the effectiveness of sneaking. Awarded for beating Night 5. * Super Stealth Boy: An unlimited Stealth Boy. Awarded for beating the Ultimate Night. Introduction Room Available from the start. It's a tutorial explaining the mod's mechanics. Category:Other